I Wish I Didn't Love You
by lunar eclipse1245
Summary: Red had always been a good boy. He got good grades and everyone loved him,but for some reason he cant stop thinking about a certain someone. What happens when he paired up with that person for a school project. Will he be able to finish the project without falling under the spell of the one who is stuck in his mind? sorry i'm bad at making a summary also this is my first story


chapter 1

...

"Red? Red? RED ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" slammed his hand onto Red's desk loudly. "Oh, huh...wait what?" Red stuttered his eyes snapping up to catch his stern teachers glaring eyes. (a/n this story is set in the future and not all facts will be true)"I was saying what Psychic type Pokemon took over Kanto 200 years ago?". "U-uh um Squirtle?" Red choked out not meeting 's irritated eyes. A few kids in the back of the class snickered apparently finding Red's lack of intelligence funny but found it quite the opposite. He was fuming with rage, his patience with Red was cut short. "You have got to be kidding with me you stupid child! Why the heck would a Squirtle take over Kanto its not even a Psychic type! I am done with your stupidity hopefully you will gain some knowledge in detention after school this week". Red groaned slamming his head against his desk he wasn't one to get in trouble usually but lately his mind had been focusing on something else. Or more like someone. The bell rang clearly throughout the school signaling Red that he wouldn't have to deal with the cranky man any longer. He quickly sped out of the room ignoring the feeling of a certain teachers glare burning into his back. Luckily it was lunch and Red was dieing to eat. His eyes suddenly met with a spiky haired figures across the hall. Red was now for some reason very interested in his shoes. A tap on Red's shoulder catches him off guard and he tumbles to the ground with a rather loud SMACK! Laughter rings through the hall as Red's supposedly 'best friends' chuckle over his embarrassing mishap. "Oh did I interrupt your drool fest?" Gary teases his head flying back as he howls with laughter Ash slaps his boyfriends arm and sighs "give Red a break I heard from Gold he already got detention". Gary pouts but his expression is soon replaced with a shocked one "he got WHAT?" Gary practically shouts gaining a few eyes. "Red since when do you get detention? you're like the total model of innocence and all the teachers love you!..well accept Drayden..". "Yeah thats just it, I have detention for Drayden" Red says threading a hand through his thick Black hair. Ash claps a hand on his back and gives him a pitiful glance before his stomach rumbles loudly and a blush spreads across his cheeks "well I guess we should go eat yeah?". Ash grabs Garys hand and they continue to walk down the hall together. Red usually would be feeling like a total third wheel right now but like always nowadays his mind is occupied. At their usual lunch table Red sits watching his best friends make lovey dovey faces at each other. He doesn't like the feeling of jealousy that tingles in his body because Red should be more focused on school not his love life and obsessing over being single is silly. After Red has finished eating the boring sandwich that he always eats he moves on to his next class which he is now dreading because he remembers Green has the same class as well and he can't afford to get into anymore trouble for not paying attention. When red finally got to class he took his seat next to the one and only bastard named turned to look at Green to find him as usual flirting with his friend N which for some reason pissed him off. After a few nauseating moments he looked at red with surprised look on his face as if he had never seen him before. "hey its redster.' he screamed so loud that half of the class' eyes turned to look at him. " would you be quiet idiot and don't call me that." red sneered and then out of nowhere Green grabbed and pulled the flustered boy so close that there lips were inches couldnt help but let his cheeks go red." i'll call you whatever i want."green claimed. " let me go you bitch" stammered the boy his face burning with embarrassment. As if a superhero had come to the rescue flounced into the bland classroom with a grin on her face. "Hello class today we are going to be starting a project that will include a partner" announced placing a hand on her hip. "But don't get too excited" she continued "I have a list of the kids who will be paired together" with that said she walked briskly to her desk and picked up a piece of paper. "Okay first we have Silver and Gold". continued reading off the partners "Last group is Green and Red". With those words said Red knew that things were about to get very complicated in his life. [end chapter]


End file.
